1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf, and more particularly to a telescopically adjustable golfing putter mounted to a headband for use in a golfing game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport growing in popularity. Everyone, from the very young who play putt-putt, to young adults and seniors, hit the links whenever there is free time available. However, the sport is primarily a warm weather activity played outdoors. This limits playing time to only a few months of the year in many locations. Also, there are many people, due to age or physical limitations, that are unable to get out and play golf, but still enjoy putting. Finally, the skill levels in a group of people of assorted ages, such as a family, varies widely, and causes those with less skills to have less of a good time. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which not only the game of golf can be played indoors or outdoors, but can be played in a manner that levels the playing field for everyone, no matter age, size or skill.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,668, issued in the name of Flege, discloses a pendulum golf putter having a V-shaped handle at an intermediate position along the shaft and a C-shaped band for attachment to the upper arm of a user, wherein the pendulum golf putter is a one-arm putting device;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,244, issued in the name of Mierzejewski, discloses a pendulum golf putter comprising a pair of linearly elongated shafts coupled about a pivotal shank portion, wherein one shaft is secured to a putting surface and the other shaft (the putter) is used to strike a golf ball on the putting surface, pivotally rotating about the shank portion for the pendulum motion;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,201, issued in the name of Palinkas, discloses a golf alignment device for properly aligning a golfer's body and club along the correct or intended swing path, the device comprising a clip for attachment to a hat, a bar member and a linkage means connecting the clip to the bar member, with the bar member having a plurality of graduation marks for aligning the golfer properly;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,721, issued in the name of Doyle, discloses a golf putter with sighting device, wherein the sighting device is a wire pointer (directional arrow head) that is radially rotatable about the shaft of the putter;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,656, issued in the name of Tiller, discloses a training device for putting comprising a bar affixed to the putter shaft and having a free end connected a resilient tubing, wherein the resilient tubing resists putting motions inconsistent with a perpendicular path along the intended putting line;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,695, issued in the name of Wolk, discloses an apparatus for putter training comprising two elongated telescoping guides removably affixed to the head portion of a putter that induce striking of a golf ball therebetween; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,874, issued in the name of Studebaker, discloses a golf putter comprising a first and second shaft connecting together, wherein the second shaft has a bend in the top to provide stabilization while a user putts.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved golf putter that is fun to use and incorporated within a game.